Talk:Danube class
Weeding out the references In order to complete figure out which runabout was what, with 79+ appearances/references, there will be a degree of heavy weeding to figure out which appearances had named/unnamed Danube class runabouts, reused footage, and so forth, so as to avoid a number of "unnamed ships" that are in reality part of the station's regular complement. * DS9 Season 1 ** *** (ID per dialogue/script; Sisko/Dax to Denorios belt/Gamma Quadrant) *** (ID per dialogue; Kira/Bashir/Odo to Denorios belt) *** (inferred; one of three runabout class ships dropped by E-D) ** *** (ID per dialogue; Sisko/O'Brien to Bajoran moon/Gamma Quadrant) *** (ID per dialogue; Kira/Tahna to Bajoran moon/Gamma Quadrant) *** (Rio Grande referenced in script sets, but apparently/decidedly unused/unseen) ** *** (extrapolated per reused "Emissary" footage; Kira/(Ren) to Bajor) ** *** (ID per dialogue; @Landing Pad 5; docking hatch viewed only; Dax/Pauley/Vash from Gamma Quadrant) ** *** (ID per dialogue/script; Kira/Bashir from ?) *** again (ID per dialogue/script; "Bashir" to hijack Norkova) ** *** (ID per dialogue/script; Sisko/Dax) *** (ID per dialogue; aka Rio Grande per script; Odo/Croden) ** *** (ID per dialogue; Sisko/Kira/Opaka/Bashir; destroyed) *** (ID per dialogue/script; Runabout Pad "C"; O'Brien/Dax) ** *** (extrapolated per recycled footage; Bashir/O'Brien) ** *** (ID per dialogue; Dax/Kira) *** Ganges again (extrapolated per recycled footage earlier in the episode; Runabout Pad 3; (Kira)/2 Baj security officers) *** ? (Bashir) *** ? (Sisko: "There'll be a Runabout standing by.") ** *** (extrapolated per recycled footage from "Emissary"; Dax/O'Brien) ** *** (archive footage) *** Airlock (maybe?) (Runabout Pad "C"; O'Brien) *** Inferred (Runabout Pad "B") *** Inferred (Runabout Pad "A") * ** Enterprise-D runabout (Picard/Data/LaForge/Troi) * DS9 Season 2 ** *** (ID per dialogue/script; O'Brien/Kira/(Li) to Cardassia IV) *** Esso's transport 001 (docking hatch; Esso from Bajor) ** *** (extrapolated per reused "Emissary" footage; Runabout Pad "C"; Sisko/O'Brien/Li/Bashir to Bajor) ** *** (ID per dialogue; docking hatch viewed only; Jake/Starfleet families to Korat system) *** (ID per dialogue; docking hatch viewed only; Rom/Nog/dabo girl to Hanolan colony) *** (ID per dialogue; unseen departing station) ** *** (dialogue; @Runabout Pad "C"; interior only; Sisko awaiting Verad) ** *** (extrapolated per reused "Emissary" footage; Bashir/Garak to Bajor) ** *** (ID per dialogue/script; Sisko/Bashir/O'Brien pursuit of Orinoco) *** (ID per dialogue/script; Dax/Melora/(Quark)/(Kot) to Gamma Quadrant) ** *** (ID per deleted scene/script notes; Odo/Mora/Dax/Weld to Gamma Quadrant) ** *** (ID per dialogue; O'Brien/Bashir to T'Lani III; destroyed) *** (ID per script; Sisko/Dax/(O'Brien)/(Bashir) to T'Lani III) ** *** (ID per dialogue; "O'Brien" to Parada system) *** (ID per dialogue; Sisko/Kira to Parada system) ** *** (ID per dialogue/script; Sisko/O'Brien to Orellius system) *** (ID per dialogue; @Runabout Pad "C"; Dax/Kira pursuit of Rio Grande) ** *** (ID per script; Dax/Odo to Yadara II) ** *** (ID per dialogue; damaged; Dax/Arjin to Gamma Quadrant) *** (ID per dialogue; Dax/Arjin to exterior of DS9) ** *** (ID extrapolated per recycled footage; Sisko/Dukat to DMZ) ** *** (ID per dialogue/script; Landing Pad "C"'; Odo/Bashir/Sisko to rescue Dukat) *** (ID per dialogue/script; O'Brien/Sisko/Kira/Dukat v. Xepolite ship) *** (ID per dialogue/script; Dukat/Sisko v. Maquis) *** (ID per dialogue/script; O'Brien/Bashir v. Maquis) *** (ID per dialogue/script; Kira/Dax v. Maquis) ** *** (extrapolated per recycled footage "Emissary" footage; Bashir to Arawath Colony) ** *** (Rio Grande?; Kira/Bashir to Gamma Quadrant) ** *** (Rio Grande)? (USS Orinoco per an early script draft; +recycled footage of USS Yangtzee Kiang; the O'Briens to vacation) ** *** (ID per dialogue/script; Sisko/Jake/Quark/Nog/(O'Brien) to Gamma Quadrant) *** (per dialogue; Kira/(O'Brien)/Bashir v. Jem'Hadar) *** (per dialogue; Dax/Odo v. Jem'Hadar) * DS9 Season 3 ** *** (per dialogue only; simulated interior only; Sisko/O'Brien to destroy wormhole) ** *** Danube unnamed 001 (ship unseen; Odo/Jem'Hadar youth to Gamma Quadrant) ** *** Dialogue: "Get as many people as you can to the Defiant and the runabouts." *** Dialogue: "Jake, I want you to head for Runabout Pad "C"..." (ref Rio Grande/Orinoco?) ** *** (per dialogue; reused footage from TNG (labeled Rio Grande) and DS9 (of Ganges from ); Odo/Kira to Prophet's Landing/Badlands) ** *** (seen, but unidentified) *** (seen, but unidentified) *** (seen, but unidentified) *** A fourth runabout (seen, but unidentified) ** *** (per dialogue; Odo/Garak to follow Retaya) *** USS Rio Grande (reversed recycled footage of said ship from "Battle Lines"; Odo to cave planet) *** (per inference; Odo/Garak to find Tain) ** *** (per inference; Odo/Garak piggybacked to the Gamma Quadrant; destroyed) ** *** (unseen, per dialogue only) ** *** simulated interior only (Nog) * ** Runabout unnamed 001 ("Starfleet runabouts") * DS9 Season 4 ** *** Danube unnamed 003 (new footage) *** (recycled footage from "Emissary"; Jake to Earth) ** *** (per dialogue; O'Brien/Bashir to Gamma Quadrant) ** *** (ID per script notes; visible registry; Kira/Dukat to Badlands/Breen planet) ** *** (per dialogue (was previously Mekong in script); Worf/Dax/Kor to Hur'q planet) ** *** (ID per dialogue; "Landing Pad 3"; Sisko/Kira/Worf/Dax/O'Brien from a conference; destroyed) ** *** Danube unnamed 003 (recycled footage from The Visitor) *** (ID per dialogue; Kira/O'Brien into Bajoran space) ** *** (ID per dialogue, but unseen; Dax) *** (extrapolated per recycled footage from Emissary; Sisko, Emissary-2 to wormhole) ** *** Rio Grande? (recycled footage; O'Brien/Kira from Gamma Quadrant) ** *** (recycled footage from "Improbable Cause"; Kira/Dax/Bashir to Gamma Quadrant) *** Kira to Bashir: Whenever you're ready, contact the station and we'll have a runabout here within days. ** *** (ID per dialogue; Kira/Keiko/Bashir from...) * DS9 Season 5 ** *** (ID per dialogue/script; Sisko/Dax from Earth) ** *** Danube unnamed 004 (Sisko/Hoya/Bertram/etc. to Gamma Quadrant; destroyed) ** *** unknown (interior only; Kira/(O'Brien) to Bajor) ** *** Danube unnamed 007 (recycled footage of Rio Grande from "Improbable Cause"; Jake/Bashir to Adjilon Prime; destroyed) ** *** (recycled footage; O'Briens to wormhole) ** *** ? (Worf/Dax/Bashir/Quark/Leeta to Risa) ** *** ? ("Captain Sisko's runabout"; @Landing Pad 1; Sisko/Odo/Garak/Dax from ...) ** *** (Quark/Odo to Federation Grand Jury) ** *** (recycled footage; Sisko/Kasidy to Bajor) ** *** ? (Kira to... ) ** *** ? (Garak; ship he tried to take to Gamma Quadrant) *** ? (Worf/Garak to Gamma Quadrant) ** *** ? ("Garak's runabout"; Worf/Garak/Bashir/Martok/Romulan from Internment Camp 371) again referenced in *** (per dialogue; @Runabout Pad "E"; "Bashir" toward Bajoran sun; destroyed) *** (inferred; one was in Gamma Quadrant, the other was among the deployed ships) *** (inferred; one was in Gamma Quadrant, the other was among the deployed ships) ** *** Danube unnamed 006 (new footage) ** *** Danube unnamed 006 (recycled from Dr. Bashir) ** *** ? (Sisko/(Eddington) to prison starbase then Badlands) ** *** Danube unnamed 008 (O'Brien/Nog/Garak to Empok Nor; destroyed) * DS9 Season 6 ** *** Danube unnamed 009 (recycled from previous ep; supposedly @Landing Pad "A") ** *** (per dialogue; Dax/O'Brien/Bashir to...) ** *** (per dialogue; @Landing Pad "A"; Worf/Dax to...) ** *** Three evacuating DS9 (most likely Shenandoah, Rubicon, Rio Grande) ** *** (per dialogue; Nog/Jake from starbase to Ferenginar; destroyed) ** ) *** Danube unnamed 003 (recycled footage from the Visitor) ** *** (source?; the Siskos to Earth) * DS9 Season 7 ** *** (visually; Siskos/Ezri to Tyree) ** *** (ID per dialogue, plus recycled "Battle Lines" footage; Odo/(Weyoun) from small barren moon) ** *** Danube unnamed 006 (recycled from Dr. Bashir) *** (extrapolated per recycled footage from "Battle Lines"; Ezri to home) ** *** ? (new CGI; visible (illegible) registry on fore and underside of aft, 73918?; O'Brien/Odo from ...) *** (recycled footage from "Improbable Cause"; Odo to Koralis III) ** *** (ID per dialogue; destroyed; Ezri/(Worf) to Badlands) ** *** NCC-73918 (inc. possible recycled Rio Grande footage; Kira/Odo/Garak to Cardassia) ** *** NCC-73918 (abandoned?; Kira/Garak/Damar to Cardassia) ** *** (extrapolated per recycled footage; Sisko to Bajor) *** unknown (docking hatch viewed only; Odo/Kira to Founders' homeworld) *** unknown (docking hatch viewed only; O'Brien to Earth) --Alan (talk) 19:45, July 9, 2019 (UTC)